


Just Pick Up Your Husband And Spin Him Around

by James-Fucking-Madison (AliceTenenbaum)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, its cute, just read it, you won't be disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTenenbaum/pseuds/James-Fucking-Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolley likes to pick James up and spin him around. James yells for her to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pick Up Your Husband And Spin Him Around

James had just given up on trying to work. He'd already been at it for so long; his head hurt, his eyes crossed, he sat back in his chair and rubbed the focus back into them. Sighing, he stood and walked away from his desk to the hallway. He would take a quick stroll around the house to clear his mind and maybe he could go back and try again to work. He wandered to the front room; Dolley sat in her chair reading a book. He smiled in her direction, though she couldn't see, then made his way to the window. Hopefully the view would help him relax. He held his hands behind his back and huffed a breath through his nose.  
Dolley could sense how tense he was. Her husband stressed his way through college and now seemed intent to stress his way through the rest of his life. If not for her, he would probably be dead. His life seized from him by anxiety. She placed a mark in her book and closed it lightly, grinning as she stood quietly from her chair and tip-toed behind James. He had no idea she was there. She took one of his hands and spun him around, earning a gasp from him. He looked up at her, his face flushing red immediately.  
“Dolley, I failed to hear you behind me. You startled me,” he told her.  
“I had hoped you wouldn't hear me” she said, still grinning from ear to ear.  
James noticed her smile; she usually had that when she was planning something mischievous and he had a feeling he knew what she had planned.  
“What do you have that face for?” he asked, suspicious.  
“Nothing at all, my dear.”  
“Madame, do not-”  
Before he could say anything else, Dolley pulled him close and lifted him off the ground, gaining a squeal of surprise from James, and began to spin him around. She knew this annoyed him to no end, but his feet couldn't touch the ground so what was he going to do about it?  
“Dolley, release me!” he demanded, struggling in her tight grasp.  
“No!” she refused, giggling.  
The world was a blur for the both of them, James minding it a lot more than his wife. Dolley laughed brightly as she twirled around with her husband in her arms.  
“Dolley, I pray you release me or I'll-”  
“Or you'll what, James?”  
“Am I not your husband?!”  
“You are.” She stopped spinning for a moment to look down at him. “What of it?”  
He took a few seconds to stop his head from spinning.  
“As a woman, you are obliged to listen to-”  
“Oh, there you go again. I am obliged to do nothing.” James began struggling again. “I don't understand why you think men are better than women.”  
“It's not that, it's-”  
Dolley began spinning again, though she went the other way, making it all the more dizzying for James.  
“Who birthed you, James?” she asked.  
“M-my mother, of course!” he told her, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent himself from being sick.  
“And what was your mother, James?”  
“A woman.”  
“You see, James? Without women, you men would not be here,” she declared proudly.  
He groaned in defeat and Dolley immediately stopped and placed him back on the ground. He opened his eyes and tried to walk to a steady surface, but the room was dancing too fast for him to make any sense of it. He stumbled like a drunk for a few steps before Dolley came to his rescue, wrapping her arms under his armpits from behind and carrying him backwards to her chair. She plopped down in it, bringing James into her lap, turning him and pulling his legs up so he laid across her thighs. He leaned on her, resting his head on her shoulder.  
“Alright, you win,” he admitted finally.  
“Don't I always?” she teased with a smirk.  
He looked up at her beautiful face and smiled as well. How could he ever be upset with a face like that?  
“I suppose you do, don't you?”  
She giggled and planted a kiss on his forehead then hugged him close.  
“I love you, James,” she whispered.  
“I love you too, Dolley,” he whispered back.  
He kissed her cheek and they both remained in the chair. After a bit, Dolley noticed that his breathing had slowed and his eyes were shut, a peaceful resting expression on his face. He had fallen asleep in her lap. That was just fine, she wasn't going anywhere. She simply picked up her book and began reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently she really did this and that is adorable.


End file.
